Kharlan
How Kharlan joined the Tourney Kharlan participated in the battle against Lusitania. After the war, he returned to the capital with King Andragoras. When he saw Prince looking nervous, he assured Arslan that thereis no way that they will lose. While they were talking, Azrael came back. Even though the sky was clear, Azrael’s feathers were damp, so Kharlan set out to scout the area. He also adviced Daryun to go and talk with the King about this situation. During, the battle, Kharlan heard Arslan’s voice and finally found him. Arslan got nervous seeing him with Lusitanian soldiers. He attacked Arslan and told him that he had done nothing wrong, but stil, he needs to die right here, but Daryun suddenly rushed and attacked Kharlan. Kharlan told him to listen, but Daryun had no intention to do so. Knowing his strength, Kharlan ordered his men to retreat and left. He took a secret passage with Hilmes to invade Ecbatana. They mistook a woman for the Queen and Hilmes killed her, then fought with a man who was also there. But Kharlan stopped him and they invaded Ecbatana. He fought with Marzban Sam and told him to accept the faith of Yaldaboath, but he refused and attempted to escape. Hilmes defeated him. With no whereabouts on Arslan's current location, Kharlan raids a colony filled with Chespins, Quilladins and Chesnaughts. The leading Chesnaught refuses to cooperate with Kharlan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kharlan holds his spear's blade up. After the announcer calls his name Kharlan does two spear thrusts, then swings it to the left, then does a vaulting kick on the spear towards the camera and says "There were circumstances, Highness. Poor, pitiable, prince." Special Moves Valor Stain (Neutral) Kharlan swings his spear quickly to the right, sending a wave of energy forward, Torn Loyalty (Side) Kharlan jabs his spear five times, then thrusts hard forward. Greatful Rage (Up) Kharlan jumps into the air spinning his spear and hitting three times. Justified Pierce (Down) Kharlan dashes forward thrusting his spear, then does a hopping slash. Masterful Traitor (Hyper Smash) Kharlan sets his spear to his right side saying "For the honor!" then swings his spear in circles four times with energy coming off the spear then pierces it forward, knocking opponent away with heavy damage. Unforgiven Death (Final Smash) Kharlan sets his spear to the ground, then swings it upward. If he hits, he slaughters the opponent with a series of thirteen spear slashes, then two kicks, then finishes by moving his spear back, then when the opponent tries to block, Kharlan swings his spear up the middle, knocking his opponent away. Victory Animations #Kharlan sets his spear on his left hand, then does two diagonal slashes with it and says "I stand by my decisions, and fight for my ideals!" #Kharlan holds his left hand out, then swings his spear to his left then right side, then does a circular spear swing saying "This is not treachery, I act out of concern for the Kingdom of Pars. It is for Pars that I support this plot to overthrow King Andragoras!" #kharlan steps forward and vaults on his spear, then swings his spear in a circle then sets it down and says "You're as strong as an ox, but you're no man's food." On-Screen Appearance Kharlan rides his horse to his starting point and says "It's for your own good that you not know!" Trivia *Kharlan's rival is the Spiny Armor Pokemon, Chesnaught. *Kharlan shares his English voice actor with Dusty, Steve Bender, Drunken Chu, Captain Kuro, Ogodei, Darkhammer and Diavolo. *Kharlan shares his Japanese voice actor with Gouken, Limnade Casa, Dingodile, Cookie Monster, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Count Von Count, Bashful, Jubei Yagyu, Empoleon, Oscar the Grouch and Cycloid Beta. *Kharlan shares his French voice actor with Agent 9, Chef Kawasaki and King Dodongo. *Kharlan shares his German voice actor with Saber Stryke, Lt. Col John Frost, Jubei Yagyu, Mordin Solus, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Morsa and Dru-Zod. *Kharlan shares his Arabic voice actor with Spade, Karasu, Killer B, Captain Harlock, Jubei Yagyu, Toriko, Pang De and Zuo Ci. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters